


The doll that knows emotions

by Zora329



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: After getting a request for a client Violet goes to their house and is both happy and in shock to see the man who's last words were I love you
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 10





	The doll that knows emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawn_Velveteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Velveteen/gifts).



> I watched Violet evergarden back in 2018 and my God i cried each episode!

Walking towards the blue house Violet's heart started racing was it him? Was the major really alive? Each step felt endless she knocked on the door and put her suitcase down. "It's a pleasure to meet If it is your wish I will travel anywhere to meet your request I am the auto memories doll Violet evergarden." "Violet?" She looked up and it was the major! He was alive she knew it "Major." She said he slammed the door shut leaving Violet confused "Major?" "He's dead go home!" Gilbert said tears filled his eye. Why did he send that letter? Why did it have to be her? He heard knocking "Major? I received your letter and I I." Gilbert choked on a sob "I said he's dead!" Night came and opened the door Violet sat on the ground and looked at him "Major do you wish to look at the sky?" He looked at the stars they were a reminder of the war he fought in long ago gunfire explosions blood. He sat by her and looked at the gloves she wore. "Major? Do you want me to write a letter?" He shook his head he didn't want her involved with him anymore he ruined her life and deserved to be alone and die alone. "No." She nooded "I understand." Violet said "You write letters?" Violet nooded again "many they express words that people can't say out loud out." Gilbert took a deep breath he wondered if she knew what he meant before he pushed her away. "I." Violet broke down she couldn't say what she wanted she finally understood what those words meant but she couldn't say it. "Violet." He hugged her they sat there crying holding each other until they calmed down. "It's difficult for me to say those words is that ok Major- Gilbert?" Gilbert smiled "it's okay." Violet broke down again he held her close and watched the stars.


End file.
